


A Little Touch, A Little Love

by LesboDyke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anti-Nealfire, Captain Snowing Savior, Captain Snowing Saviour, Character Bashing, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, M/M, Multi, OT4, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Smut, neal bashing, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Snow and Charming have been in a three-way relationship since before the curse broke, but now everyone knows who they are, they need to find a way to hide what they're doing. Enter Killian the beard, only it's not just Emma who's attracted to the guy they're using to hide what they do. And before long he's joining in too. Mostly PWP with a little bit of plot thrown in sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Touch, A Little Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasFawkes/gifts).



> SO! I've abandoned 'Love You All The Same' (Very sorry all, but I hate the way I wrote in it and just... wanted a fresh start.) and this is my new Snowing Saviour fic, but with a twist! CAPTAIN Snowing Saviour! Plenty of incest-y goodness still, just with the nice addition of an innuendo slinging pirate.
> 
> THIS IS NOT A SAFE FIC FOR YOU IF YOU LIKE NEALFIRE!  
> There will be plenty of Neal Bashing, implying and outrightly stating that he was an abusive partner that did horrible horrible things.
> 
> I'd also like to give big big thanks to MasFawkes, who's beautiful work has inspired me to write this one! All of you should go and check out their fic if you haven't already!
> 
> I will put warnings at the beginning of every chapter, both for the porn within, AND the plotty little things that show up and kick you with angst.  
> (This is the only chapter where 'Mommy Kink', 'Daddy Kink' and 'Incestuous sex' will appear in the warnings as I think they're honestly a given in this fic)
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Daddy Kink, Mommy Kink, Incestuous sex, Age Play, blow-jobs, Cunnilingus, Vaginal Fingering, Diapering,

“Why do we have to have a ball?” Emma whined, flopping over David's lap, pouting up at him.

“Emma, it's expected of us. If we were back in our world, we'd be having a party to celebrate your birth.” He explained, running his fingers through her hair. Emma continued to pout up at him.

“I've got no one to go with, though! Won't it look weird if I go with you and Mommy?” David chuckled, scratching at Emma's scalp gently.

“No, people know you're single, and you're more than welcome to dance with your Daddy and no one will question it.” Emma brightened slightly, though she was still pouting a little. She rolled and nuzzled at David's crotch, grinning to herself.  
“Emma.” David warned, not making any move to push her away.  
“Emma that's not going to convince me to cancel the ball, or whatever else it is you want from your poor Daddy.” He got no answer, other than her nuzzling at his groin again. He sighed happily, scratching at her scalp a little more as Emma unbuttoned his jeans and tugged at them, releasing his semi-hard dick from the confines of the denim. She pressed playful kisses up and down the length of him, getting a soft groan from David.

“Love my Daddy.” Emma said in a quiet voice, letting David know which Emma he was now dealing with.

“I love you too, my Princess. Are you having fun, playing with Daddy's special toy?” He asked, letting out a shakey breath as Emma licked his slit, swallowing the bead of precum that had settled there already.

“Ah huh.” Emma agreed, pumping her fist slowly as it hardened in her hand. She sat up a little more so that she could suck his head into her mouth, her tongue flicking over his slit again as she hollowed her cheeks, focusing on bringing her Daddy pleasure.  
She jolted slightly as David's phone rang, but didn't stop working. David groaned quietly, reaching for his phone before breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of his wifes face flashing up on the caller ID.

“It's your Mommy.” He said, his voice slightly strained. Emma beamed around David's cock, bobbing her head a little faster as David answered,  
“Hi Snow.” David said, managing to just hold himself together as Emma successfully took his whole length into her mouth and hummed around him.

“Hey, look, is Emma with you? I need her to come down to the tailors to get her dress finished off.” David let out a low groan as Emma focused back on his head, sucking and lathing it with her tongue. He gripped at Emma's hair tightly, trying to give her warning that he was getting close. Emma grinned and hummed around him once more.  
“David?” There was a pause before Snow snorted quietly.  
“Is Emma doing something to you, dear?” David let out a strangled noise, holding Emma's head still as he came, pulsing in Emma's mouth. Emma beamed swallowing his essence down happily.  
“Okay, okay. I'll leave you two to your fun, but tell Emma that when I get home, she's coming for a dress fitting. Love you.” Giving him no chance to respond, Snow hung up the phone, shaking her head as she continued round the store.

David slumped into the couch, stroking Emma's hair again as she sat up, grinning at him as she licked around her lips.

“Yummy.” Emma beamed, wiggling slightly till she was comfortable on David's lap. David smiled, wrapping his arms around her as he managed to return to the moment.

“Did you have fun with your Daddy, hmm?” Emma nodded brightly, wiggling again.

“Squirmy now Daddy!” She informed him, starting to pout again. David tapped her nose gently.

“Is that so, Princess. Do you want Daddy to help with your Squirmy?” He asked, moving his hand down to rest on her stomach, pressing down a little. Emma nodded quickly.

“Please Daddy! Fix Squirmy!” She pleaded, getting a gentle chuckle before David lifted her easily and set her on the couch, crouching on the floor in front of her.

“Okay, I'll fix your Squirmy, but then we need to go put a diaper on my little girl, since you're still in your big girl pants.” David warned, getting an agreeing nod from the now thumb-sucking Emma. David unzipped Emma's pants, encouraging her up before tugging them off, along with her underwear, though he was certain that they were actually Snow's.  
“My my my, my Princess really is Squirmy.” He tutted again, parting her thighs and swiping a finger through her wetness and gaining a squeak in response from Emma. David slipped a finger into his daughter, before leaning forward and sucking her clit into his mouth. He curled his finger, thrusting it slowly into her, listening to Emma whine. He quickly pressed his other hand to her stomach to hold her down. He knew Emma had a tendency to buck her hips, and he didn't really want to explain how he got a broken nose by eating his daughter out.

“More Daddy, please!” Emma pleaded, scratching at the couch. David grinned as he continued to suck on Emma's clit, slipping a second finger into her and curling them both, loving the sound of Emma moaning and whimpering under his ministrations. He knew every button to press to speed his Princess towards her orgasm, his hand rubbing her stomach gently as his tongue flicked back and forth over Emma's clit. He sped up the thrusts of his fingers slowly, still curling them within Emma and rubbing her walls with each movement.  
“Oh! Oh Daddy I'mma...!” Emma wailed, her inner walls fluttering before clamping around David's fingers, Emma letting out a long, drawn out cry. David gently worked Emma through her orgasm, before easing her down and pulling away from her, licking his fingers clean.

“There's my sweet girl.” David smiled, standing and kissing Emma's forehead, quickly zipping up his own jeans.  
“Now, lets get a diaper on you so we can play some different games.” Charming reached down the side of the couch, pulling up the small box of emergency supplies that they kept there, pulling out a wet wipe and warming it between his hands, since his Princess was such a picky little girl.

“No cold wipe!” Emma warned with a frown, pointing down at David demandingly. David chuckled, nodding agreeably.

“I know, Princess. I've warmed it up a little, now hold still while I clean you up and get your diaper on.” David gently wiped Emma's thighs and between her lower lips, getting her clean before encouraging her to lift her hips.  
“Up quickly, Emma. Let me get this on you.” He smiled, managing to slip the diaper beneath her at the right level as she lifted up, once again sucking her thumb. He taped it shut, leaning up and kissing the tattoo atop Emma's C-section scar.

“No! Bad Daddy!” Emma smacked his head huffily.  
“Says Mommy, no for Daddy!” She covered the tattoo with one hand as David stood, frowning at her.

“That may be so, but we don't hit. Now you can apologise, or go on the time out chair. Which is it going to be?” He asked, crossing his arms. Emma frowned back at David, before relenting.

“Sowwy Daddy.” Emma mumbled and David breathed a soft sigh of relief.

“You're forgiven. Now, do you want pants on or...?” He didn't get chance to finish his question as Emma stood up quickly.

“No pants!” She declared loudly, grinning at David. David rolled his eyes. He really should have guessed.

“Okay, no pants. So what game shall we play?” Emma considered it for a moment, sucking her thumb again.

“Wanna fin' Blue doggy. Then hidey-go-peep!” She decided with a nod. David's stomach turned. Her Blue Doggy had been accidentally maliciously destroyed on purpose after Emma had kept making it bark in the middle of the night by rolling over in her sleep.

“Princess... Blue doggy has gone away on holiday. So why don't we just play hide and seek for now?” Emma frowned for a second before brightening again.

“'Kay! Hope holly good for Blue Doggy. Daddy count now! No peek!” David breathed a sigh of relief and made a note to find somewhere to get another blue stuffed dog that didn't bark.

“Okay, Princess. I'm going to count to ten, you hurry and hide in your bestest hiding place.” David encouraged before covering his eyes with his hands and starting to count, listening to Emma's hurried footsteps.  
“One... Two... Three...”

Emma hurried into the kitchen, managing to squeeze herself between the fridge and the wall, giggling quietly as she listened to her Daddy finish counting.

“Here I come, Princess.” David called as he started moving through the house. Emma screwed her eyes shut, holding her arms to her chest. David headed straight for the kitchen, knowing she liked to hide in cupboards. He saw her the second he entered the kitchen and grinned, moving to the table.  
“Is my Emma under the table?” He asked, making sure he looked under there, just in case she was looking.  
“Hmm, no. No babies under the table. Is she... in the cupboard?” He pulled open the cupboard door and could hear the soft giggling from down the side of the fridge.  
“No... now where on earth has my Princess gone?” He asked, creeping towards her hiding place, smiling at her eyes screwed shut tight. David grinned, reaching in and tickling her sides.  
“Found you!” He grinned, helping her out of her hiding place, laughing as she wrapped him in a hug.

“No more tickle Daddy!” Emma insisted, giggling a little from his previous tickle attack.

“Okay, okay, no more tickles. Is it my turn to hide now, hmm?” He asked, knowing that Emma quickly got bored when she had to search. Emma seemed to consider it, but her thinking was interrupted by the front door clicking.

“Emma? David? Are you ready to go?” Snow called as she set down the grocery bags. Emma pulled away from David and hurried towards the door, beaming brightly.

“Mommy! Hi Mommy!” Snow raised an eyebrow at David over Emma's shoulder as her daughter flew at her in a hug.

“Hey baby. I thought your Daddy was going to get you ready for your trip to get your pretty dress done, for the party?”

“We play hidey-go-peep.” Emma informed Snow, as David at least attempted to look guilty from the kitchen door.

“Sorry, Snow. Someone got Squirmy and then we got to playing, and we forgot we were due to go out.” David explained as Emma frowned, a little unhappy that the focus wasn't on her anymore. Snow sighed, running her fingers through Emma's hair.

“Okay, c'mon Baby, lets get you dressed. We need to go and get your dress done, so you'll need to wear your big girl pants, and behave, okay?” Emma pouted but nodded.

“'Kay...” Emma grumbled.

“And if you're really good, we can go get ice-cream after.” David piped up, getting Emma to brighten instantly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Yay! Thankchu Daddy! Ice-cream~!”

 


End file.
